Running Backwards
by Katseester
Summary: Fighting Seifer is not dealing with him. Abiding by a stupid rule set in place by none other than the prick is less than okay. And falling in love with him is absolutely out of the question.


AN: I originally meant for this to be a one-shot. This is not so. As of this moment, this will be a very, _very_ short multi-chap story, mostly because this thing has been sitting on my flash drive for almost a year and I felt I had to at least prove that I care about the Seiner fandom. Anyways, lame title is lame, I know, as is lame summary.

In other news, I think this is the longest thing I have ever written to be posted as one chapter, save for another piece I'm working on (that has been on my flash drive since August, which I also mentioned in _Yosuke is Totally Straight_). Hooray? Honestly, I don't understand how people can sit down and write huge things in one sitting. It's mind-boggling, really.

Enough with my ramblings; on with the show!

* * *

><p>Seifer was the kind of guy Hayner did not like dealing with.<p>

Well, sure, he liked it when they exchanged insults and not-so-witty (mostly on Hayner's part) remarks. And, yeah, he had to admit that he found some sort of brutal enjoyment from pummeling the other boy and being pummeled in return.

But the thing was, fighting Seifer wasn't exactly dealing with him.

Fighting Seifer was letting out all of his negative emotions, just cutting loose and enjoying himself. Fighting Seifer was thoughtless; he didn't think when he let loose a terse remark (that much was obvious), he didn't think when he threw a punch, ducked one in return, pivoted to gain the advantage, he didn't think when he tried to throw Seifer off of him after being pinned to the ground. Fighting Seifer was just that: fighting. Sometimes there were pent-up emotions (mostly anger) behind their actions, in which case fighting solved anyways; Hayner always went home feeling bruised, sore, and most of all, light.

Fighting wasn't dealing with Seifer.

Seifer, as most inhabitants of Twilight Town knew, was tough. He was rude. He was just plain mean. He didn't try to hide it; in fact, he flaunted it. That's just what he was: Seifer.

And that's what made it so hard dealing with him. It was so hard for Hayner to interact with Seifer without their encounters turning into brawls. Hayner would ask him a question, and get a bruised arm in response. Hayner would _try_ to work on a school project with him, and end up getting bruised all over for his efforts, however lackluster. Hayner would just_ look_ at him, and hear the menacing crack of knuckles.

Fighting Seifer was easy, thoughtless. When Hayner began feeling a violent jolt of _something_ in his abdomen whenever Seifer pinned him, he put it down to adrenaline. When his skin began to tingle and itch whenever Seifer brushed against him (by accident or otherwise), Hayner began to feel the slight stirrings of horrified suspicion. When he felt his face heat up uncontrollably whenever Seifer just _looked_ at him, however, Hayner started to panic.

That was the start of Hayner's _teensy_ (and he stresses that point) crush on Seifer.

It didn't help matters.

Trying to engage Seifer without starting a fight, trying to figure out his muddled knot of emotions, trying to look him in the eye without turning red, _that_ was dealing with Seifer.

And Hayner did not like it, not one bit.

At school, Seifer was more or less decent. He was still Seifer, doubtlessly, but (most of the time) looks didn't turn into words, which didn't turn into fights, which didn't turn into sitting outside the principal's office with a bruised cheek and split lip.

On a good day, Hayner would exchange a few rude comments with him and they'd be on their way. On a bad day, Seifer would wait until after school before laying it on him. On an excellent day, they would completely ignore each other.

But, on a horrible day, Seifer didn't wait until school ended. In fact, on a horrible day, he hardly ever waited for school to begin.

* * *

><p>It started as most bad days did: Hayner was awoken by the sound of his parents' arguing. Hayner normally found this nothing to worry about, as their fights were usually been far and in-between, but as of late they had become startlingly <em>less<em> far and in-between and more of a day-to-day basis.

He was also feeling the bruises from the day before. A fight with a local hardass, which, since it was not with Seifer, he'd had to think about. However, since he'd come out on top, Hayner didn't really mind.

As he stumbled into the kitchen, groggy and half-dressed, Hayner tried to ignore the raised voices coming from his parents' room. He poured himself a bowl of cereal. Normal. He chewed slowly, as one does when their mind is still mostly asleep. Normal. He dumped his bowl in the sink with the other dirty dishes. Normal. A door from somewhere within the house slammed. Ah. Not normal.

So, Hayner crossed out the option of it being a regular bad day. It was going to be a horrible day. The kind of day where the cafeteria runs out of food right before he orders. The kind of day where he gets pop quizzes in all of his classes. The kind of day where, with his luck, Seifer would be in a pissed-off mood and wouldn't wait until after school to punch him.

Hayner groaned.

* * *

><p>School was no different than he had expected it to be. He hadn't even made it ten paces through the front doors before Seifer had him by the collar, dragging him to the nearest wall and slamming him against it. Hayner cursed his rotten luck.<p>

"You know what I heard, Chickenwuss?" Seifer asked in that dangerously low no-nonsense tone of his, the one that the student populous (minus Hayner) had learned to fear. Already, students were scrambling to get away.

"Let me guess," Hayner said, looking straight at Seifer and trying to keep his face straight, "it isn't something good." He stated it, clear and concise, to convey that he didn't give two shits.

Seifer ignored him.

"I heard that you nearly got your ass beaten down by some weak-ass punk, Chickenwuss," Seifer said, completely even.

Hayner raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?" In truth, the guy hadn't been _that _weak, but he figured that Seifer wouldn't pay attention to that tiny detail.

Seifer's eyes narrowed accusingly. "_So_, fuckwit, I'm telling you it better not happen again, or else you'll have me to answer to."

Hayner, who had been trying to distract himself by staring intently at Seifer's scar, jolted back to attention. "Wait—what?"

"I said," Seifer repeated, with all the suffering of speaking to someone very slow, "that if you almost get your ass kicked again, you'll have me to answer to. You won't have to worry about nursing your nearly-whupped ass, 'cause I'll beat it 'till there's nothing left of it, got it?"

Hayner tried to process this slew of information. Somewhere in his brain there was an error. It wasn't making sense. So, he said the first thing that came to mind:

"Uh, why?"

Seifer nearly laughed. "_Why_? God_damn_, you're slow." He took a look at Hayner's blank face, and drew his head in, dangerously close. Hayner forgot how to breathe. "Because, lamer, _I'm_ the only one you're allowed to lose against."

Hayner managed a squeaked "ok" before Seifer released his shirt and swaggered off, like nothing had happened. Hayner remembered how to breathe again and glared after him.

Then Seifer's words settled themselves cozily into his brain.

* * *

><p>While it took Olette five minutes to get Hayner's attention at lunch, and then another three to get him to explain, it only took two words from Pence to send all of her hard work crashing down:<p>

"You're screwed."

Hayner refused to speak more on the subject.

* * *

><p>Hayner spent the rest of the day in a haze. He vaguely remembered moving between classes, but his mind was Elsewhere.<p>

Elsewhere was Seifer. Or, more exactly, Seifer's words. Elsewhere was also Seifer's face, and Seifer's body, and Seifer's smell—oh God, his _smell—_but Hayner was ignoring that part of Elsewhere for the moment.

Hayner wondered what Seifer meant. If he was being optimistic, he would assume that Seifer was just being Seifer. If he was being stupid, which he was, he would hazard a guess that Seifer meant something more. If he wanted to be absolutely insane, he would tear apart that exchange until he understood it completely, and maybe come upon the conclusion that Seifer _definitely_ meant something more.

But Hayner wasn't insane. Just stupid.

So he hazarded a guess that maybe, just maybe, Seifer meant something more than simply beating him up.

* * *

><p>It was four days after he'd made his conclusion based on stupidity (read: a Saturday) that, while hanging around in the Sandlot, Hayner came across another hardass punk who thought he was King Shit.<p>

It was just Hayner's luck that, halfway through the brawl, Seifer decided to happen upon the situation.

The hardass, who'd heard of Seifer through reputation, made no time in fleeing from the area.

Hayner barely had time to catch his breath before he was once again grabbed by the collar and hauled in close to Seifer's face.

"What the fuck was that, Lamer?" Seifer demanded, shaking Hayner's collar a bit for good measure.

"What do you think it was, dumbass?" Hayner retorted, trying to break free without touching Seifer. He was failing miserably.

"It looked like a fight to me," Seifer said, tightening his grip.

"Wow, who would have thought?" Hayner asked, voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"And it looked like you were getting your ass kicked pretty bad," Seifer continued as if he hadn't heard Hayner.

"Then you should get your eyes checked, 'cause I'm pretty sure I was winning," Hayner snarked. This wasn't entirely true; this time they'd been almost evenly matched.

"Either way, you owe me," Seifer snarled, and released Hayner, pushing him back a few feet with the motion.

Hayner, too preoccupied with ignoring the butterflies this motion had induced, didn't notice the possessive quality of Seifer's voice.

So, just as Hayner was beginning to think that maybe Seifer wasn't going to be a jerk, that he would just leave, Seifer came at him with his right fist swinging.

It should have been obvious, really, that Hayner would lose. Hayner, having already been in a fight with a hardass that was almost as tough as him, was lacking strength and stamina. It only took a few rightly-placed blows and suddenly Hayner was on his back, pinned down.

If Seifer's expression was anything to go by, he sure as hell hadn't expected Hayner to go down that quickly.

And Hayner, because he was tired and a bit hazy around the edges, looked straight into Seifer's eyes.

That was when the world froze. Sounds faded away, background faded away, the feeling of hard concrete and grit under him faded away, until there was nothing left but the two of them.

Hayner noticed that Seifer had noticed it as well, if the way he gulped was any indication. Hayner also noticed the slight sheen of sweat on Seifer's face, though he wasn't quite sure whether that had been there before. Seifer gulped again, and Hayner noticed how nicely his Adam's apple moved against the skin of his throat.

Not one to waste opportunity, Hayner reached up (when had Seifer let go of his arm?) and traced Seifer's scar with his fingers. Seifer's eyes widened almost comically, and then Hayner felt warm fingers brush against the side of his face (ah, so that's where it had gone), before moving towards his hairline. Hayner copied the motion, moving his hand back and slipping his fingers under the perpetual beanie to finger Seifer's coarse hair.

Seifer leaned down, so slowly that Hayner thought he might have been underwater, and so close that Hayner could count the freckles on his nose.

There were nine.

"_Wait...Seifer has freckles_?"It was a delayed and useless thought, and didn't process until Seifer's lips were just barely touching his, and God, he wanted more than _just barely_—

But Seifer was up and across the Sandlot before that thought had completely formed as well, and Hayner was left wondering what in the hell had just happened.

"God_damn_, can I get any more _fucking_ cliché?"

Sound had returned, the background had returned, and the feeling of hard concrete and grit against his back had returned, reminding Hayner about how uncomfortable he was.

He made a move to get up. His body didn't respond.

Perhaps it was because he was breathless with the thought of Seifer's lips _just barely_ touching his own. Or maybe his body had just reached its physical limit. Either way, just as Hayner was thinking something along the lines of "well, fuck," his mind decided to shut down as well and the world went black.

* * *

><p>Hayner woke, very slowly, before some semblance of reality came back to him and, through the thick fog in his brain, he realized that he ached all over.<p>

His ears started working just in time to hear "oh dear…" from his mother, "should've known this would happen…" from his father and a noncommittal grunt from somewhere close above him.

"Just put him down on the couch, we can move him up to his room later if we have to…" His mother again.

Whoever was carrying him took the utmost care in placing him on the couch, making sure not to jostle him too badly.

Hayner considered opening his eyes, but then,

"So you just found him like this?" His mother asked.

"Yes Ma'am," the mystery voice answered. The fog in his brain was unbearably thick, but Hayner thought he recognized that voice.

"Oh dear," his mother repeated. "Well, I'm glad you brought him back, um…" she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Seifer," the voice replied. "Almasy," he added on, like an afterthought.

"_Well, shit_," Hayner thought, before he dropped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Hayner woke up Sunday morning, again to raised voices, wondering if Seifer had taken a jackhammer to his head while he was unconscious.<p>

He spent half the day wondering why Seifer had taken it upon himself to carry him home. When he couldn't think of an answer to that, he instead began wondering what exactly had happened between them. When he couldn't think of the answer to that, either, he just decided to give up thinking for the day.

* * *

><p>Come Monday, Hayner went through the morning unmolested.<p>

At lunch, however, he craned his neck this way and that, trying to catch sight of the familiar (and stupid) beanie. When Seifer finally did enter the cafeteria, Hayner narrowed his eyes and scrutinized him.

"_What are you doing_?" Olette hissed. "Do you _want_ to start a fight in the caf?"

Hayner simply made shushing movements.

At last, Seifer seemed to realize he had an unwanted admirer. He turned and glared full on at Hayner, looked like he wanted to come over, thought better of it, and turned away.

Hayner was satisfied. He ignored Pence's weird look and started to eat.

One thing he'd figured out: Seifer actually _did_ have freckles. Nine of them.

* * *

><p>Seifer looked pissed.<p>

No, scratch that, Seifer looked _livid_.

"What the hell did I say about fighting, Chickenwuss?" He all but screamed across the sandlot, turning from where he'd just thrown a lump of what _used_ to be a person.

Hayner, though, ignored Seifer and his livid face and voice. He spat, attempted to wipe the blood from his nose (and ended up smearing it worse), and stood up. Spat again.

"_Shit_," he wheezed, thumping his chest a few times to try and dislodge a particularly stubborn globule of…_something_.

Succeeding in that (and making a face at the reddish-yellow blob on the ground), Hayner turned his attention to Seifer.

"What'd you say?" He asked, wiping his nose again (and smearing the blood more).

Seifer was starting to look absolutely _murderous_. "That," he said, through clenched teeth, pointing at the lump of person on the ground, "was out of your league, and you know it."

"Yeah, so?" Hayner said, still trying to wipe the blood from his face and only succeeding in coating his hands in it. "Shit, how hard did he hit me?"

Seifer ignored him. "If I hadn't saved your ass, you'd be lookin' like that right now, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hayner muttered, pinching his nose. Then a thought struck him. He turned to look at Seifer. "Hey," he said, slowly, not sure if he wanted to go there but determined to find out. "Hey, why _did_ you save my ass?"

Seifer suddenly looked uncomfortable. He dug his hands into his pockets and turned away, scuffing the ground with the toe of his boot. "I thought I told you, Lamer," he said, "I'm the only one who can beat your ass into the ground."

"But _why_?" Hayner asked, ignoring the nasal quality his voice had taken on. "Why all this sudden concern for my well-being when it's not you who's trying to beat the crap out of me?"

"Concern? Ha, that's funny. Real comedic." Seifer laughed, but it sounded forced. Harsh and barking.

"And you lied to my parents. Why not tell them the truth?"

That finally made Seifer look at him, eyebrow cocked. "Would _you_ have told them that you'd just beat up their son?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"Yeah, but why the hell should you care what my parents think of you?"

Seifer sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked at Hayner and sighed again, then stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"Well?" Hayner inquired. His fingers were starting to hurt.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Hayner snorted in disbelief, and blood spurted out of his nose despite his fingers, dripping off his chin and staining his shirt. "Shit," he moaned.

"Here." And suddenly Seifer was invading his personal space, shoving a worn handkerchief at Hayner's face. "Use this."

Without thinking, Hayner reached up to grab the square of cloth, giving Seifer a strange look. He hesitated right before grabbing it, though, fumbling with the edge of it.

"Why?" He asked.

Seifer's face coloured, and he looked away, chin set defiantly. "Just take it, okay?"

Then he was gone, leaving a bloody and confused Hayner alone with the lump of person in the Sandlot.

* * *

><p>"So next thing I know, he's shoving this old handkerchief at me and telling me to use it to clean up." Hayner sighed and flumped down onto his bed. "I just don't get it, Olette."<p>

Olette was silent for a moment. She folded her arms and tilted her head, biting her lip. "It is strange," she said slowly, thoughtfully. "Has anything else happened like this?"

"Um." Hayner thought back to the Sandlot, back to the concrete beneath his back and Seifer on top of him, touching his face and stroking his hair, leaning down cautiously, slowly, like he was underwater—

"Well?"

"I—no, nothing," Hayner lied. He bit his lip.

"Liar." Olette's voice was reprimanding. She crossed the room to sit down on the bed next to him.

Hayner reddened. "Ok. Fine. You caught me. Last Saturday Seifer and I got in a fight."

"And?" Olette prompted, sensing his hesitation. Then, "You're blushing."

"I am not!" Hayner rubbed his face subconsciously, refusing to meet her eye. "And…I, uh…"

"Come on, you can tell me the truth. I won't laugh," she said, smiling gently.

"He pinned me to the ground. And then things got weird." Hayner screwed up his face, trying to explain. "Like, I dunno, everything around us just disappeared and all I could see was him."

"There's more." Olette nudge him. "Isn't there?"

Hayner sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Then he, uh, well, I think he kissed me, but then I passed out." Hayner's brow wrinkled in thought. "Did you know that he has freckles?"

Olette was silent for a moment, then she started giggling.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" A pause. "Why're you laughing?" Hayner asked, becoming increasingly wary. Whenever Olette giggled like that it meant she knew something, something Hayner probably didn't want her to know, something like…

"You have a crush on him," she said, and started giggling again, bending over double in her sitting position. Then, before he could protest, "Oh, you two are such _boys_."

As the shock set in that Olette had _figured it out_, of _course_ she figured it out, she's a freaking _girl_, Hayner sputtered a weak protest.

"And," Olette continued, waving in his face, cutting him off, still giggling faintly, "you're too caught up in your rivalry with him to see that he obviously has a crush on _you_, idiot. Why didn't I see it before?"

Hayner's heart stopped. "No," he said. "No, no no no. That's not possible. Seifer's a jerk. He doesn't like me. He _can't_ like me."

"But he _does_, don't you see?" Olette said. "That stupid rule he made up, he just doesn't want you getting hurt! He's trying to…to _scare_ you into safety!" She paused, as if in contemplation. "That's really quite sweet, for Seifer."

"That's…not true," Hayner said weakly. "He can't. He just can't." He wrung his hands together, looking at his socked feet, deciding that the next time he had a manly talk with Olette he wouldn't wear ones with dinosaur patterns. He scowled down at them. "And if we did become some…some sort of _item_, I'd ruin it."

"Oh, Hayner," Olette sighed, sobering immediately. "Don't be stupid. Try and be happy, for once. Look on the bright side!"

"I wouldn't be happy with that asshole," Hayner muttered, still glaring at his feet. "Besides, even if he _did_ like me, which he _doesn't_, it probably wouldn't last long before we got sick of each other."

"Look, just because…just because _we_ didn't last as the perfect couple that everyone wanted us to be doesn't mean you should remain celibate and miserable. You know that, right?" Olette asked, covering his knotted hands with her own.

Hayner didn't say anything to that.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hayner caught no sight of Seifer at school. All for the better, he supposed.<p>

When Hayner got home, thoroughly unbruised, his mother sat him down at the table. She explained, gently, that things between her and his father just weren't working out at the moment and they needed some time apart. His father was currently living in an apartment across town, and she thought it best if they both gave him space. She said that it was her fault, that she had been having an affair with another man. She didn't know if they were going to get back together. Hayner didn't know if she meant with his father, or the other man. Then she apologized.

"We shouldn't have to put you through this, sweetie," she said, tears leaking out of the corner of her amber eyes and staining her blotchy cheeks, "but we both agreed that it's for the best and we'll try to work things out."

"Oh," was all Hayner could say.

He climbed the stairs to his room. He opened the door. He crossed the room. He pulled out his cell phone. He flopped down onto the bed. He flipped his phone open and looked through his contacts. He pressed talk.

This was all normal. Like it should be.

It rang twice before there was a clicking noise and suddenly Olette was connected to his phone.

And then it hit him. Hard, like a barreling train gone out of control, sweeping sideways and destroying everything in its path as it rolled over and over again before skidding to an unsteady halt amongst the wreckage.

"Hayner?" She asked again. (Although he wasn't even sure when she had asked the first time, he presumed it was when she picked up.)

"Olette," he said, and then he broke.

* * *

><p>"Hayner." Olette slid into the seat next to him. "How are you?" She asked, poking at her lunch.<p>

"Fantastic," he responded, staring darkly at his own untouched food. "How do you _think_ I feel, Olette?"

"Sorry," she said. She put her fork down. "I really am sorry," she tried again.

"No, don't bother," Hayner cut her off. "I'm not surprised. I guess it runs in the family."

"You're wrong," Olette said. "It doesn't. Just because your parents—"

"Olette."

She stopped in her tracks. "I'm sorry," she repeated, folding her hands in her lap. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," Hayner snapped. "It won't help me fix things. It might do _you_ some good."

She pushed back her chair, and it scraped loudly against the floor. "Fine," she said, picking up her tray. Hayner could hear the tremble in her voice. "Fine," she repeated, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>It was odd, entering a house that was one person short. It hurt.<p>

Hayner passed the kitchen, ignoring his mother's startled plea, making a beeline for his room. He lay on his bed for a while, brooding and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but a knock on his door woke him up.

"Hayner," his mother said, softly, through his door. "There's someone at the door for you."

"Tell them I don't want to see them," Hayner called back, wondering how much things were going to change (how much things already _had_ changed) if his mother couldn't even bring herself to enter his room without knocking. If she couldn't bear to enter his room, even after knocking.

Her muffled footsteps signaled her retreat, and Hayner flung an arm over his face. "Goddammit," he said, to no one in particular.

Then his door opened. He turned to his side, wondering if maybe she had come back to explain just_ why_ she would—

It wasn't his mother standing in the door, although she stood a little farther back, at the head of the stairs, looking unsure what to do.

"Seifer," Hayner said, brow creasing. Seifer just looked at him, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," his mother apologized, from behind Seifer. It seemed everyone was apologizing to him lately. "He said it was important."

"Okay," Hayner said, and she left, descending the stairs. Back to the kitchen, to drink tea and calm her nerves and pretend like everything was okay, just this once. He brought his attention back to Seifer, who was still standing there. Just staring.

"What do you want?" Hayner asked, feeling exhausted.

"I heard what happened," Seifer said, and that was it. He closed the door, quietly, then crossed the room in two strides, sitting down on Hayner's bed. "From Olette."

Hayner felt faint surprise that Seifer remembered her name. Then he felt his gut wrench. "Oh, God. I made her cry, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Seifer said. "I'd knock your teeth in for it, but you probably already feel like shit."

Hayner raised his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug, then let them fall limp. "Why'd she tell you, though?"

"I dunno," Seifer shrugged.

"And why'd you come here?" Hayner almost felt guilty for enjoying the close proximity they shared.

"Because." Seifer crossed his arms. "Because I know how you feel."

"Bullshit you know how I feel," Hayner said, leaning back on his hands.

"My mom left when I was nine," Seifer said, ignoring Hayner. "Said my dad was scum and didn't deserve her. Guess I didn't deserve her, either." Seifer laughed. It sounded sad. "She said so, said I was rotten and wouldn't ever become anything worthwhile. And she was right. About everything." He laughed again. It sounded bitter.

Hayner was silent.

"I tried to change, for a while. Tried to become something she would be proud of, the perfect son. But then I realized," and he looked straight at Hayner, "that it didn't matter because no matter how much I tried she would never see me as anything but _his_ son. So I stopped trying. And that's life. I haven't seen her in six years, and I'm happier than I was whenever she was around."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hayner asked. "Is this supposed to _help_ me, or some stupid shit?"

"Take it however you want," Seifer said, still looking at him. "But you should know that you're not alone. So stop acting like it." He ignored Hayner's half-assed protests and stood up. "And you probably feel like shit now, but it'll get better. See ya."

He was at the door and turning the knob when Hayner spoke up.

"Hey, Seifer?"

Seifer turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Hayner said, and he meant it.

Seifer snorted and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next day, at school, Hayner sidled up to Olette and apologized. She smiled, and Hayner thought that maybe he didn't have to try and fix anything.<p>

"It's okay," she said. "You were upset. I understand." Hayner wanted to scream, wanted to shout, _no, you don't understand, how __can__ you understand,_ but he remembered Seifer's words and smiled instead.

_Of course she doesn't understand—how could she?—but she cares for you and she's trying to help. That's something._

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little fun fact: I love Olette. She is one of my favourite female characters. You know why? Because she's so frikkin' normal.<p>

I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. As stated in my first AN, I only intended it to be a one-shot and thus it shall remain relatively short. Give me some time to get my brain working a bit better and I'm sure I'll crank something out, whether it be the conclusion or no.


End file.
